Pray in hell
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: El temerario y joven fotógrafo Tony Stark es secuestrado por un líder de la mafia tras inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le incumben. Steve Rogers lo someterá a una noche que no olvidará nunca y, después de eso, su vida cambiará radicalmente al verse sumergido en los enredos del peligroso mundo de la mafia cuando Steve le propone un trato al que no podrá negarse. STONY. Mafia AU.


_¡Hola!_

 _Bienvenidos._

 _Este fic será algo largo, pues tengo muchas ideas para él y quiero que se desarrolle de forma tranquila y entendible. Probablemente ésta vaya a ser la historia más "compleja" que haya creado, así que espero su paciencia y su apoyo :D la pareja principal será Stony, por supuesto, pero irán saliendo algunas más y habrá roces entre personajes, que serán sorpresa. El lenguaje utilizado será algo brusco. No será un fic completamente feliz y de amor, debo aclarar. Cada capítulo contará al principio con un pasaje de la biblia, pero esto no es nada religioso, tómenlo de una forma irónica por el título del fanfic. No deseo que lean la biblia xD_

 _Este fanfic es una idea que surgió a partir de leer el manga **"**_ ** _you are my love prize in viewfinder_** _ **"** que va más o menos de lo mismo. He tomado las ideas generales, como que los personajes principales sean un fotógrafo y un gánster. Aclararé que si bien el principio será demasiado similar **(no es una copia)** , la historia se desenvolverá de una manera completamente diferente en el siguiente capítulo y en los posteriores. Anteriormente, cuando publiqué el fic, se me pasó poner esta aclaración que es muy importante, y me lo hicieron saber con un Review, gracias ines, fue mi error y edité el capítulo para poder poner la aclaración correspondiente y lo vuelvo a hacer, de ante mano una disculpa. No sé porqué sucedió, supongo que se me escapó, ya que en Amor Yaoi (el otro sitio donde publico mis historias) hice la debida aclaración. No me gustaría que se dieran algunos malentendidos._

 ** _Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen._**

 _Ahora bien, este capítulo será algo corto, para introducirlos a la historia y ver sus reacciones. Espero que los personajes sigan manteniendo su esencia. Estoy muy, muy emocionada por comenzar esto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- El capitán.**

* * *

" **Al principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra".**

 **Génesis 1:1**

* * *

 _Es un invierno peligroso y Steve lo sabe. Él lo sabe a pesar de ser un niño de ocho años. Lo sabe justamente porque su cuerpo está comenzando a tomar una ligera tonalidad morada en los extremos y si hace muecas, ya no siente más el movimiento de la nariz. Los dedos de sus manos duelen y casi no puede doblarlos. Sus cabellos rubios están apagados y cenizos, y sus dientes castañean como una suave melodía que nadie escucha._

 _A lo lejos alcanza a oír un suave murmurar, algunas risas, y los olores que se mezclan con el viento frío le hacen crujir el estómago del hambre. Él se cubre el abdomen con sus brazos fríos que no se pueden calentar porque el suéter que trae puesto está gastado y viejo. No se molesta en tocar ninguna puerta porque sabe que nadie abrirá. Que nadie lo ayudará._

 _Se siente mal porque le ha prometido a Bucky encontrar comida y es probable que muera antes de volver, incluso, con su amigo. Maldita sea._

 _Camina sin rumbo hasta encontrar un lago, se sienta en la orilla y se encoje de piernas. Las uñas de sus pies han cambiado también de color y él se dice a sí mismo que no puede morir de esta manera porque aún hay algo que tiene que hacer. Debe vivir porque la sed de venganza le está quemando la sangre y se volverá loco si no hace algo. Entonces, cuando está a punto de llorar por la frustración y el dolor y el frío, alguien le pone una mano delicadamente en la cabeza y él se espanta. Levanta la vista, listo para pelear en caso de que sea la policía del orfanato._

 _Frente a él hay un hombre alto que le está sonriendo de una manera escalofriante. Lleva puesto un abrigo negro ceñido a su cuerpo y unos guantes de cuero, y sus pálidos ojos azules como canicas le atraviesan como si pudiera leer lo que está pensando. Sus cabellos negros se ondean suavemente con el viento del invierno y Steve puede jurar que su vida está a punto de cambiar completamente cuando el sujeto le dice, con un acento extraño:_

— _Ven conmigo niño, te ayudaré._

Dos toques en la puerta de la oficina son suficientes para que Steve abra los ojos y se dé cuenta que sólo estaba soñando. Sólo son recuerdos, se dice con una media sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de que su corazón está martilleando su pecho como un loco. Es increíble lo que el cerebro puede hacer: transportarte a una época pasada y hacerte sentir el mismo jodido dolor como si estuvieras viviéndolo de nuevo. Entonces se pasa una mano por los mechones rubios para desperezarse y se acomoda la camisa que lleva puesta. Se levanta del sofá negro de cuero y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo pero seguro han sido unas buenas horas porque, a través del enorme ventanal, las estrellas se agarran al cielo nocturno con fuerza, como si tuvieran miedo de caer.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido cuando abre la puerta, y se encuentra del otro lado a Bucky. Éste le mira fijamente por dos segundos tratando de leer el motivo de su mal humor con una ceja alzada, antes de suspirar y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos. Su traje negro se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo y a Steve le llega el repentino pensamiento de que ambos podrían estar muertos desde hace muchos años. Una punzada repentina en el pecho le hace recapacitar: ahora están aquí y son millonarios e importantes. Su vida es perfecta.

—Tenemos al fotógrafo —dice, pero al ver la mueca confundida del rubio decide aclararse un poco más: — Al tipo que ha estado publicando todas esas noticias de tu club. —concluye. Entonces Steve recuerda que hay un hombre que le ha estado jodiendo un poco la vida últimamente como un molesto mosquito que no para de rondar la fruta porque quiere comer. Ese hombre ha tomado algunas fotografías y las ha publicado en una revista semanal, el muy bastardo.

—Bien. —él asiente, comprensivo. Ha sido bastante rápida la captura del chico, y realmente se sorprendería, de no ser porque sabe la eficiencia de su equipo y de su amigo. Regresa a su oficina y se pone la corbata roja y el saco del traje. Se acomoda el cabello con sus dedos, peinándolo hacia atrás y, antes de salir, se bebe el último sorbo de su whisky favorito. Bucky sigue en la puerta, viéndolo, analizándolo. Sabe que algo tiene pero no pregunta y Steve no responde porque bueno, no es el momento ni la ocasión y tal vez nunca lo sea— ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico? —cuestiona, a la vez que ambos avanzan por el lujoso pasillo del edificio.

—Anthony Edward Stark. 22 años. Fotógrafo independiente que actualmente trabaja para la revista Shield. Vive en un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad con su padre. —él dice sin detenerse, pero con firmeza, para que Steve escuche bien cada una de sus palabras. El otro asiente y ellos siguen caminando, pisando silenciosamente la alfombra roja del pasillo. Luego entran al elevador y Bucky marca un piso de sobra conocido para ellos con su pulgar de metal. Puede ver que Steve sigue su movimiento y sus ojos azules se clavan fijamente en ese brazo, el que tiene la prótesis. Él no quiere hablar de esto así que no lo hace.

Steve suspira cuando las puertas vuelven a abrirse, porque a veces es cansado lidiar con este tipo de problemas menores que no le aportan ninguna satisfacción. Es sólo un simple niño molesto, vamos. Pero no si no le pone un alto, ese chico fotógrafo puede volverse un problema más grande. Las malas hierbas hay que arrancarlas de raíz y eso es justo lo que va a hacer. Desde el pasillo puede oír los gritos y palabrotas del que, seguramente, es Anthony Stark. Él le da una mirada rápida a Bucky cuando están frente a la puerta y este simplemente se encoje de hombros.

—¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Bastardos! — es lo primero que escucha Steve cuando abre la puerta. Hay un chico contra una pared de la espaciosa habitación. Dos de sus hombres lo están deteniendo de los pies y los brazos, y tienen su cabeza pegada contra la pared para impedir que se mueva más de lo que lo hace. Otros dos de sus empleados permanecen distanciados, al margen. El chico parece un animal salvaje. Steve sonríe y se pone de mejor humor al ver la escena.

—Anthony Stark. —él dice fuertemente, y su voz es tan poderosa que retumba por todo el lugar y de inmediato sus dos hombres dejan de forcejear con el chico, se vuelven hacia él como si no hubieran estado haciendo nada hace dos segundos, e inclinan la cabeza ligeramente hacia Steve, como una reverencia o como un saludo. Cuando el chico se voltea para hacerle frente también, a Steve le sorprende lo guapo que es el muchacho: tiene facciones inocentes todavía, propias de su edad, pero trata de ocultarlas y parecer mayor de lo que es con una barba de candado bien hecha. Sus grandes ojos color chocolate refulgen con ira, y sus cabellos cafés se balancean rebeldes sobre su frente. Parecería más imponente si no estuviera haciendo esa mueca con la boca, como si estuviera en medio de un berrinche infantil. Él sonríe antes de volver a tomar la palabra: —. Así que tú eres el pequeño mosquito molesto que ha estado publicando esas noticias sobre uno de mis clubs, ¿ah? —

—¿Pequeño mosquito? —Tony pregunta indignado, apretando los puño y dispuesto a romperle la cara a ese hombre si es necesario. No le importa que el tipo que ha entrado en la habitación sea el sujeto más guapo que ha visto en su jodida vida. Inevitablemente repasa con una mirada rápida a su secuestrador y se da cuenta que, joder, además de guapo tiene un cuerpo perfecto porque fácilmente puede adivinarlo a través del traje hecho a la medida. Carraspea para no desviar sus pensamientos y entonces sonríe, altivo—. Pues este pequeño mosquito ha hecho sudar tu culo, ¿no es cierto, imbécil? —él rebate con burla, pero un puño se estrella en el centro de su estómago y lo hace doblarse en dos del maldito dolor.

—No le hables así al Capitán. —le dice uno de los hombres que antes había estado sujetándolo para que dejara de moverse. Tony tose algunas veces y se impide a sí mismo mostrar dolor frente a esos bastardos, así que se recupera con respiraciones lentas.

— Un joven y prometedor fotógrafo independiente. —dice Steve a la ligera, ignorando el comentario de Tony. Él no es muy susceptible a esta clase de comentarios que buscan sacarlo de sus casillas. Él maneja las situaciones siempre. En cualquier lado hay un idiota que piensa que diciendo estas cosas puede hacerlo enfurecer, pero él está entrenado como un perro—. He leído tus artículos de la revista y debo decir que tienes una buena imaginación, niño, pero estás tratando de arruinar mi imagen inmiscuyéndote en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Problemas como esos no son buenos para los negocios, por supuesto. Así que hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, Tony, ¿te puedo llamar así, verdad? —él se acerca, y su presencia es dura e imponente cuando se inclina ligeramente hacia él y lo toma por la barbilla con sus fríos dedos clavándose en su piel. Es inevitable el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo a Tony al tener contacto directo con ese hombre. Sus ojos azules son apantallantes y abrasivos cuando está a poca distancia. Parecen fuego. Él puede sentir la respiración a milímetros de su boca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo, idiota? Si quieres las fotos que tomé hoy, son todas tuyas. Ni siquiera salieron bien. —él murmura, con la mirada desafiante. No está dispuesto a encogerse de miedo como cualquiera haría en esta situación. El rubio le sonríe divertido, y la forma en que se estiran esos hermosos y carnosos labios debería ser ilegal.

—No hay nada que temer… sólo responde una pregunta como un buen chico. —el rubio habla cada vez más bajito, y a Tony le llega su aliento de whisky mezclado con cigarro y menta. Dios, si estuvieran en otra situación él podría estar erecto por sólo oler esto—. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer alguna información, ¿vas a decirme? —

—No sé de qué carajos estás hablando. E incluso si te digo, ¿qué planeas hacer? —Tony todavía tiene el coraje de ser grosero con este hombre, a pesar de que los dedos clavados en su barbilla se estén anclando más a su piel hasta que en serio le duele. Puede sentir las uñas de ese hombre haciéndole pequeñas marcas donde están enterradas. Pero él no va a ceder ni se dejará asustar—. ¿Por qué no vas y consigues la información que necesitas en otro lado, gánster de mierda? —y antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en formar una sonrisa, la mano que sostenía su barbilla se estrella fuertemente contra su mandíbula y podría caer por el impacto pero la mano libre de Steve le detiene de los cabellos y le hace rugir del maldito dolor. La sangre corre por su boca y él saborea el líquido. Maldito. Pega demasiado fuerte.

—Cosas malas les pasan a los niños traviesos que no saben comportarse. —le dice el rubio con una sonrisa fría mientras lo jala de los cabellos más fuertemente y luego lo deja caer contra el piso como si fuera un costal de trapos. Tony se incorpora un poco sobre sus pies cuando el rubio se aleja al escritorio de la habitación y lo ve agarrar un vaso lleno de whisky que seguramente alguno de sus empleados sirvió mientras ellos estaban platicando. Steve lo bebe todo de un trago, como si fuera agua. Ni siquiera hace una mueca. Luego dice, calmado, mientras se acomoda su corbata roja:—. En este mundo, si vas a estar metiendo tu nariz en los asuntos de otras personas, deberías tener cuidado con quién te metes. —

—Eso ya lo sé. —dice Tony gravemente, antes de hacer un movimiento rápido y pegarle a uno de los hombres justo en la entrepierna. Entonces mueve el codo y le da con la mano a otro en el cuello para cortarle la respiración. Todo sucede tan rápido que él ni siquiera se detiene a ver si alguien lleva armas o si ha logrado su cometido. Lo único que escucha mientras huye a toda velocidad por el pasillo silencioso es el sonido que hace la sangre al correr por sus venas.

Dentro de la habitación, Bucky mira todo con una sonrisa extensa sobre los labios. Está sentado en el escritorio con otro vaso de whisky tambaleándose entre sus dedos de metal, él dice:—. El chico es un idiota al correr en este edificio. No hay nada más que el tejado en la dirección que tomó. —bebe de su vaso y se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla mientras mira de reojo a Steve salir por la misma puerta que el mocoso.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A Tony le gustaría decir que puede retroceder el tiempo y no haberse metido en problemas, pero carajo que no puede. Así que se queda como un idiota mirando por el barandal la gran ciudad sin saber qué hacer. Quizá son veinte pisos o más los que lo separan del suelo en este momento. Escucha que los hombres de ese chiflado matón están yendo hacia él porque están forcejeando con la puerta del tejado que él se ha encargado de atorar. Bien, es inútil porque no hay salida. Él frunce el ceño, pensando. Entonces la estúpida puerta cede y salen los dos hombres que quedan y el rubio galán viene detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lleva una sonrisa feroz sobre sus masculinas facciones y Tony en verdad quisiera que pasara un milagro en este momento porque esto se está volviendo peligroso.

—No hay a dónde correr ahora, pequeño mosquito. Estás atrapado como una rata en una trampa. —dice Steve con la voz grave y suena casi divertido. Tony podría distinguir que el tono de su voz ha cambiado si lo conociera mejor, pero no lo conoce todavía. Él se agarra fuertemente al barandal y sus manos cosquillean al sentir la adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Cada que Steve avanza un paso, él da una respiración profunda. Entonces decide. Cuando el ojiazul está a punto de darla alcance, él sonríe y dice:

—He estado en peores situaciones que ser perseguido por un montón de gánsters. —y tras una última mirada al tipo guapo rubio de traje y corbata roja, él se lanza por el barandal y se pierde de la vista de Steve. Él y sus hombres se acercan corriendo, sorprendidos, y ven cómo el chico se desliza con facilidad y gracia por el edificio, poniendo hábilmente los pies en las ventanas de cada piso mientras baja rápidamente. Hay algunas personas en la calle que lo descubren y comienzan a gritar algo como "¡Hay un chico ahí, ayúdenlo!" Cuando Tony está a punto de llegar al suelo, mira hacia arriba y tiene el descaro de alzar la mano hacia Steve y señalarlo con el dedo medio. Entonces vuelve su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, y ayudado por algunos civiles, logra tocar el suelo. Diez segundos después, se pierde entre la gente de la calle.

—¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarlo, Capitán? —le pregunta uno de sus hombres, todavía incrédulo por lo que acaba de presenciar. Steve parece meditarlo un par de segundos con cierta duda, pero finalmente niega con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos siguen puestos en la cabeza castaña que se aleja rápidamente por la avenida.

—No hace falta. —dice con un tinte de diversión que hace mucho no sentía—. Él mismo vendrá. —

A Steve le parece entretenido que ese niñito haya saltado desde esa altura. Su instinto de supervivencia es increíble. Seguramente va a pasar un buen rato con este chico tan interesante.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¡Juro que no te estoy mintiendo, Rhodey! —Tony alza las manos exageradamente—. Ese hombre estaba loco, ¡mira cómo me ha dejado la cara! —le dice con ojos de cachorrito, mientras se acerca más a su amigo para mostrarle la evidencia de los malos tratos. Las uñas de Steve debieron clavarse demasiado fuerte en su barbilla para dejarle esas marcas de medias lunas alrededor de su barba—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es ese tipo? Sus hombres lo llamaron "Capitán". —

—¡¿Capitán?! Dios mío, Tony ¿no sabes quién es él? —Rhodey pregunta sorprendido y claramente alarmado, agitándolo de los hombros. Ellos están en uno de los pasillos de la editorial de la Revista Shield, así que no pueden hablar muy fuerte si no quieren ser escuchados o reprendidos por el director o su secretaria—. Así le dicen a Steve Rogers en los bajos mundos, ¿sabes? El club que has estado vigilando es de su propiedad. Es normal que esté molesto si publicaste esos artículos amarillistas. —

—¡No son amarillistas! Claramente vi cómo ese tipo encargado del club, Aldrich Killian, le cambiaba a un sujeto un fajo de billetes por droga. Es… es sólo que mi cámara no pudo captar bien el intercambio. —desvía la mirada, casi avergonzado de su lentitud. De haber sido un poco más veloz, habría obtenido la foto perfecta para demostrar el contrabando en ese club nocturno—. De todas formas, son unos salvajes sin escrúpulos. Mi estómago todavía me duele de los golpes. —él se lleva una mano al lugar, dramatizando. Aunque esa mañana se descubrió un moratón gigante en la parte alta del abdomen.

—Es por eso que he estado diciéndote que dejes de involucrarte en los escándalos de drogas. —Rhodey rueda los ojos, exasperado. ¿Cuándo entenderá Tony que no debería estar haciendo este tipo de reportajes? Es exageradamente peligroso. Además es aún muy joven y su temeridad no le llevará a nada bueno —. Será mejor que cuides tu espalda de Steve. Públicamente, él es conocido como un ejecutivo millonario dueño de una cadena de clubs nocturnos de clase alta. Tiene contacto con mucha gente influyente y no me sorprendería que incluso con la policía… además, hay un rumor de que debajo de la superficie, es un distribuidor de drogas y armas implicado en el contrabando. — a estas alturas de la conversación, Rhodey está casi murmurándole. Como si fuera un pecado o delito hablar de este tema y de este hombre en voz alta. Él está a punto de decirle algo más, pero María Hill aparece enfundada en un traje de satín color gris y les mira como si fueran dos niños pequeños a los que acaban de encontrar después de haber hecho alguna travesura.

—El director quiere verte, Tony. —dice y luego vuelve por el pasillo lateral a ellos.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Necesitas algo, Fury? —es lo primero que sale de su boca cuando abre la puerta del director de la revista. Éste parece estar concentrado en algunos documentos que está sosteniendo entre sus dedos, pero alza la vista cuando lo ve entrar y Tony no puede adivinar cómo le hará este hombre viendo con un solo ojo. ¿Cómo verá las cosas de la izquierda? Según lo que sabe, Nick Fury perdió su ojo izquierdo en un tiroteo con un grupo de narcotraficantes.

—Eres un igualado, por eso te metes siempre en problemas, niño. — refunfuña el hombre, pero hace a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo y se acomoda en su asiento—. Los artículos que publicaste han estado bastante bien, pero no son suficientes. —dice con las manos debajo de la barbilla, apoyado en su escritorio. Tony alza una ceja, confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres? Las fotos son buenas y la investigación en el club-

—Esa investigación fue descontinuada. Esta mañana me han enviado el comunicado. —dice Fury, cortándole las palabras que emanan de sus labios. Tony hace una mueca porque, sinceramente, no se esperaba esa jodida noticia. Ahora sus fotos no tienen validez alguna porque todo el caso fue cerrado y entonces sí parece una noticia amarillista y sin fundamentos, que sólo busca desprestigiar al club. Tony aprieta la mandíbula. Estúpido Steve, se ha salido con la suya—. Ese hombre debió hacer anoche algunos arreglos que le eran necesarios. Sí, él es un hijo de puta fuerte y astuto. —termina diciendo con una sonrisa, como reconociéndole.

—Si me querías sólo para decirme eso, Nick, yo-

—Me ha llegado una información valiosa: esta noche en el almacén del puerto, un negocio de drogas a larga escala se supone que tendrá lugar. ¿Y adivina quién está implicado? —él se siente bien cuando Tony le pone más atención, adivinando lo que está pensando y atando cabos—. Exacto: Steve Rogers. Si quieres limpiar tu nombre de ser amarillista y demostrar que ese hombre tiene negocios ilegales, ve a la escena. ¿Crees que puedas cubrir la nota? —él cuestiona, pero no necesita una respuesta cuando ve la determinación en esos ojos cafés.

Eso es lo que le gustó de Tony y el motivo por el que lo contrató.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Él está respirando lentamente, tratando de estar tranquilo, pero no puede.

Se desliza sigilosamente por las tuberías enormes y los ventiladores del almacén, vestido totalmente de negro con su inseparable cámara colgando de su cuello. El sudor le resbala por la nuca. Esto es quizá la jodida cosa más arriesgada que ha hecho en su profesión. Mira que ir a territorio desconocido a fotografiar un contrabando no es cualquier cosa. Pero él necesita limpiar su nombre y demostrarse a sí mismo que puede obtener una nota que será primicia y se venderá como pan caliente. Tony aguarda pacientemente cubierto por las aspas de los ventiladores en el techo. La vista desde este punto es perfecta y es casi imposible que alguien pueda sospechar que está ahí.

A lo lejos puede distinguir a alguien entrando al inmenso y silencioso almacén, y él tiene la sensación de que incluso, si respira demasiado fuerte, podría ser escuchado. Él toma su cámara y mira a través del lente para ver mejor a quien acaba de entrar y sonríe para sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que es el Capitán: lleva un traje negro ajustado, camisa blanca y una corbata gris. Dios, se ve tan guapo con el cabello rubio echado hacia atrás. Parece un jodido modelo. Su corazón se paraliza cuando Steve alza la cabeza y sonríe petulante hacia su dirección, como si estuviera saludándolo. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Joder! No pudo haberlo visto desde esa distancia, ¿verdad?... ¡¿verdad?! Dios, dios, dios. Tony siente que estará en graves problemas si no se mueve rápido. Sus manos comienzan a temblar ligeramente porque es probable que Steve sepa que él está ahí escondido, pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Su corazón late como un loco y está decidido a escapar, pero entre el pánico que le inunda puede ver que el rubio continúa su camino como si nada hubiera pasado y se pierde entre las grandes cajas del almacén. Entonces no lo vio, ¿cierto?

Pero no justo que se marche ahora que él tenía la posición perfecta, maldita sea. Tony se muerde el labio, enojado e indeciso entre si debería seguir a Steve o mejor largarse de ahí porque algo no va bien. El valor para continuar su misión le llega demasiado tarde porque una mano cubierta por un guante de cuero le tapa la boca. Él se retuerce y trata de golpear a su atacante, pero éste es más fuerte y le inmoviliza en tres segundos contra la tubería casi sin ningún problema.

—Dulces sueños, princesa. —le susurran. Tony siente un dolor extremadamente fuerte en el cuello y luego todo se pone oscuro.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El agua fría que cae sobre su rostro le hace despertar con un sobresalto. Le duele el cuello cuando se mueve y hace una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo sucedido en el almacén.

—Ah, así que ya estás despierto. —alza la cabeza al escuchar la voz familiar y se encuentra con una visión un tanto bizarra: Steve está sentado en un sillón negro, al otro lado de una oficina a medias luces. Lleva puesto su traje completo a excepción de su saco y está fumando pacientemente. Parece que lleva horas esperando a que despierte. Él busca a quien le ha aventado agua y lo encuentra a dos pasos, alejado: es un hombre bastante apuesto, también, y tiene otro jodido traje negro como todos últimamente. Porta una barba de tres días y lleva el cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta baja, pero dos mechones le caen sobre la frente. Tony mira sus manos y logra distinguir que trae puestos guantes de cuero. Así que fue él quien lo capturó, vaya.

Él no está amarrado, sin embargo. Sólo lo tiraron en el piso de esa oficina.

—Me marcho, Steve. Estaré en el pasillo, no vaya a ser que a este chico le dé por correr de nuevo. —el hombre de los guantes le sonríe casi como si hubiera dicho la mejor broma de su vida, y Tony quiere escupirle la cara y decirle que se vaya al carajo, pero se lo ahorra porque incluso él sabe cuándo debe mantenerse callado… bueno, algunas veces se da cuenta. El rubio asiente dos veces y espera a que la puerta se cierre y entonces quedan solos, con el silencio cayendo sobre ellos como un manto transparente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, niño? —Steve parece meditarlo algunos segundos mientras sigue fumando, pacífico. Tony está seguro que ese hombre está disfrutando verlo ahí tirado, a la defensiva. Recuerda su cámara al darse cuenta que no la trae colgada y sus ojos buscan por la habitación desesperadamente hasta encontrarla sobre una pequeña mesilla de vidrio. Entonces el rubio le sonríe y dice:—. Voy a proponerte un trato para dejarte ir, Tony. Supongo que aprecias esa cámara más que a nada, así que voy a dártela y dejaré que te marches esta misma noche sin perseguirte. —

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —él cuestiona, porque es obvio que nada es gratis y a estas alturas, estando casi completamente seguro de que Steve es un pez gordo en el mundo de la mafia, tendrá que pagar un precio. Dios, no quiere escuchar la condición para ser liberado.

—Chúpamela. —dice Steve, sin dejar caer la sonrisa. El humo de su cigarrillo se desliza entre sus labios y Tony queda en blanco ante la descabellada petición—. Eres un muchacho atrabancado y mal hablado, necesitas modales y que alguien te calle esa gran boca que tienes. Seré sincero: me excitas. Así que ven aquí y chúpame la polla. —dice el rubio sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, repasando con sus ojos azules el cuerpo de Tony que, gracias al cielo, sigue con toda su ropa.

—No soy una puta. Ve y consíguete a alguien más. —él responde, desafiante, pero al contrario de lo que espera, Steve ensancha más su sonrisa y lo ve desabrocharse sus elegantes pantalones negros. La cremallera es el único sonido de la habitación, luego el sonido de la tela y Dios, Tony quiere desmayarse al verlo: Steve ha sacado su polla de entre su ropa interior, dejándola al descubierto. Él comienza a sudar frío porque es claro que ese rubio está duro y excitado y hablaba en serio. Él respira profundo y piensa, trata de tomar una jodida opción. Quiere salir ileso de este lugar y con su cámara, claro. La ama con toda su vida porque fue un regalo de su madre antes de morir, pero… Joder. No quiere rebajarse a hacer esto. Esto que es precisamente lo que Steve quiere porque desea humillarlo para demostrarle quién manda.

—Podemos estar aquí toda la noche si lo deseas. No hay otra forma de salir, de todos modos. —dice el rubio, acariciando lentamente su erección. Tony se muerde el labio inferior y desvía un poco la mirada, tomando una decisión. Bien, nadie lo sabrá, ¿verdad? Está a punto de ponerse de pie pero la voz de Steve se alza, imponente:—. No tienes permiso de levantarte. Ven aquí de rodillas, gatito. —él se está burlando, claramente. Jodido gánster. Tony respira y hace lo que se le ordena, yendo hasta donde está el rubio, de rodillas y apoyándose en sus manos. Cuando está frente al hombre rubio, éste abre las piernas y Tony se posiciona en medio, justo de cara a su maldita gigante erección. No es como si no se la hubiera chupado a algún hombre antes, pero no de esta forma tan vergonzosa y denigrante. Steve le toma de la barbilla y alza su cara para que le mire, pero él desvía la mirada, enojado—. No te atrevas a mirar a otro lado que no sea a mí. —le dice el rubio, casi amenazante, apretando su agarre sobre la barbilla de Tony.

Él no responde. Se pone manos a la obra porque entre más pronto termine, más rápido irá a casa. Así que hace contacto visual con Steve mientras acerca su rostro a esa gran erección y pasa su lengua por toda la jugosa longitud. Está mojada e hinchada, y puede sentir cada vena sobresaliendo del tallo. Cierra los ojos levemente cuando llega a la punta e introduce su lengua en el orificio del glande mojado, ganándose una maldición en voz baja de parte de Steve. Eso le hace tomar confianza e ir más lejos, así que pasea sus dientes suavemente por toda la longitud y finalmente sus labios atrapan con firmeza la cabeza roja y comienza a chupar suavemente, como si fuera una paleta. Su pre-semen es salado pero tiene un toque dulce que le está aturdiendo. Con esmero y casi con demasiadas ganas, más de las que admite, él comienza a tomar más de esa longitud hasta que siente la cabeza de esa polla tocar el fondo de su garganta. Comienza a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, y siente que los dedos de Steve se deslizan sobre sus mechones con facilidad y suavidad. El rubio marca el ritmo, lento al principio y luego toma más rapidez y le jode la boca con fuerza. Tony trata de respirar profundo y abrir su garganta, y los sonidos de gemidos ahogados que llegan a sus oídos están comenzando a excitarlo y eso es malo. Es malo porque sería horrible que Steve supiera esto. Él se retuerce esperando poder cubrir sus pantalones de la mirada del rubio y sigue con su trabajo, chupando y mordiendo. Luego se saca la erección de la boca y comienza a lamer las gotas de la punta que se han escapado, casi con necesidad. Sus ojos se alzan y siente un escalofrío cuando se cruza con esos ojos azules que parece pueden atravesarle el alma con una simple mirada. Están oscurecidos

—Eres una puta preciosa. —le dice Steve, sonriendo. Él lleva sus manos hasta los brazos de Tony y lo obliga a ponerse de pie hasta dejarlo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. El castaño se retuerce tratando de liberarse, pero Steve es lo suficientemente fuerte como para apenas notar el bullicio—. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Pero mira, si aquí está duro y mojado ya. —él murmura mientras una de sus manos cubre la entrepierna de Tony y él jadea, sin poder evitarlo, con las piernas temblándole por la pura sensación—. Te excita esto, ¿cierto? Chupármela. ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de lado ese orgullo tuyo tan innecesario y nos divertimos? —y entonces Steve le baja los pantalones con esa sola mano y Tony quiere reclamarle por ser un cerdo pervertido, pero luego las palabras mueren en su boca cuando esa grande y fuerte mano se cierra firmemente sobre su mojada erección. Él trata de evitar a toda costa esto, pero dos dedos de Steve se abren paso en el interior de su boca—. Es mejor que los chupes bien porque es el único lubricante que tendrás. —entonces Tony los lame uno por uno con su boca caliente y su lengua.

Cuando los dedos están listos, se abren paso entre sus nalgas y Tony se sobresalta y luego jadea y cierra los ojos cuando siente que uno de esos gruesos dedos se desliza en su interior con algo de dificultad. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha estado con alguien. Él se muerde el labio inferior para evitar gemir más y darle gusto a este hombre, pero sus intentos se ven frustrados cuando otro dedo acompaña al primero y se retuercen dentro, abriéndolo para algo más grande.

—¡Ah!... aghh… —no puede evitar esos vergonzosos sonidos que salen de su boca sin su permiso. Lleva sus manos y desesperadamente se aferra a los hombros de Steve, quien está mirándole atento y sonriente. Sus dedos cavan más adentro en busca de su próstata y le da dos embestidas con ellos cuando encuentra el punto. Tony gime de necesidad cuando Steve los saca. Entonces acomoda bien a Tony sobre su regazo y comienza a meter su polla, lento pero sin descanso—. ¡No! No lo hagas… ¡D-Duele-ahhh maldito…! Mngh…—él trata de zafarse, pero el brazo de Steve alrededor de su cintura es demasiado fuerte y la sensación en su trasero tan abrasadora. No puede escapar.

—Se siente tan bien aquí adentro. —Steve le murmura contra sus húmedos cabellos de la frente, y comienza a moverse sin esperar a que Tony se acostumbre a su tamaño. Él toma las caderas del chico y embiste fuerte y preciso. El castaño le suplica algunas veces que no vaya tan rápido, pero él no le hace caso y le jode ese agujero cada vez más fuerte. Es un castigo, después de todo. Tony se retuerce y le muerde un hombro, casi con coraje. Él sigue embistiéndole, excitado al ver esa mueca de dolor y las pequeñas lágrimas formadas en las esquinas de sus expresivos ojos.

—Es…ahhh… es muy grande, S-Steve… por favor, ya… voy a venirme…. —él murmura entre gemidos, con los ojos cristalinos y las manos apretando con fuerza la camisa del rubio. Su trasero arde y duele porque esa polla es demasiado gruesa. Éste le sonríe y toma sus caderas con ánimo renovado, dándole más fuerte porque sabe que él también está llegando a su límite.

—Entonces córrete para mí. —y es todo lo que tiene que decir para que el castaño estalle con un gemido que, probablemente, se ha escuchado por todo el edificio. Ni siquiera es necesario masturbarle para que Tony se venga a lo largo del pecho de ambos, cubiertos por la ropa. Steve se excita con ese sonido unido a las contracciones de las paredes de su interior, y se viene a chorros calientes en ese interior ultrajado y sensible.

Tony está apenas consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor después de ese increíble orgasmo. Sólo puede sentir un líquido corriendo entre sus nalgas y no sabe si es semen o sangre, o la mezcla de ambos. Así que cuando es depositado con suavidad en el sillón donde estaba sentado Steve, no pone resistencia y se deja hacer como una muñeca de trapo.

—Si vas a nadar en un mar de tiburones, aprende a hacerlo con el cuerpo envuelto en sangre, niño. — es todo lo que Tony escucha antes de sumergirse en un sueño profundo.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios :D podría actualizar más pronto 7u7_

 _PD: para quienes leen mi fic "A broken love story", debo decir que la actualizaré muy pronto._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
